Palabras de un mártir enamorado
by trekumy
Summary: Kuno planea publicar su libro de poesía, ¿tendrá alguna repercusión en los demás? ONESHOT. RanmaxAkane.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Palabras**** de un mártir enamorado.**

Esa lluviosa tarde de invierno, la calma reinaba en la residencia Tendo. Akane, sentada en su silla, estudiaba tranquilamente, mientras que Ranma a su lado se jalaba de los cabellos intentando resolver un problema matemático, y Nabiki recostada en la cama leía un extraño cuaderno rosa.

-Akane, ¿cuánto son siete por ocho?- preguntó Ranma, perdiendo la batalla contra su ocioso cerebro.

-Cincuenta y seis- respondió la aludida sin levantar su cabeza del libro de inglés.

-Akane, ¿un sinónimo de preciosísima?- preguntó Nabiki sacando un bolígrafo de su bolsillo.

-Mmm… pues, ¿bellísima?- sugirió Akane luego de pensarlo unos segundos.

-Aja…- fue la respuesta de Nabiki, mientras escribía algo en el cuaderno.

-¿Tres por cinco?- volvió a preguntar Ranma.

-Quince…- respondió Akane viéndolo de reojo algo molesta.

-Una palabra que rime con candado- pidió Nabiki.

-¿Rosado?- preguntó la peli-azul desconcertada.

-¿Dos por uno?- no terminó de formular su pregunta cuando el libro de inglés, la lámpara, el escritorio, la silla y un enorme mazo cayeron sobre su cabeza.

-¡Piénsalo por ti mismo y déjame estudiar! ¡Idiota!- gritó furiosa fulminándolo con la mirada.

-P… pero Nabiki también te preguntó…- se defendió débilmente saliendo de debajo del escritorio.

-Es verdad- recapacitó la chica volteando a ver a su hermana -, ¿porqué me preguntaste esas cosas tan extrañas?

-Es por mi nuevo trabajo…- respondió Nabiki desviando la atención del cuaderno.

-¿Qué nuevo trabajo?- preguntó Akane acercándose intrigada.

-Kuno baby me paga para que le edite sus poesías- explicó meneando el cuaderno –, dos mil yens el párrafo- completó, mientras abría nuevamente el cuaderno -. Mira Akane aquí hay algo para ti.

-¿Para mi?

-Así es, escucha- una vez que captó su atención comenzó a leer -. Mi fierecilla de amor, tan pura e inocente abriéndote como un capullo que oculta tanta belleza que hace doler mis ojos. Tan fuerte y vivaz que en un instante volteas mi universo con sólo una mirada, o una de tus caricias que me hacen volar por el cielo hasta llegar a las nubes…

-Por favor no continúes…- pidió Akane negando con una mano en su rostro.

-¿Y para qué quiere que edites las estupideces que escribe?- preguntó Ranma, parándose a un lado de Akane, luego de colocar el escritorio, la silla y el libro nuevamente en su lugar, y lanzar el mazo por la ventana sin que ella lo notara.

-Planea publicar un libro de poesía, se va a llamar; "Palabras de un mártir enamorado".

-¿U… un mártir…?- repitió Akane pasmada.

-Bahh… Idioteces de un idiota idiotizado, sería un mejor título- comentó Ranma con sus brazos detrás del cuello, mirando a un lado intentando ocultar los celos por las palabras dedicadas a su prometida.

-¿Celoso?- preguntó Nabiki divertida, al ver la "tierna" mirada que él le dedicaba –También hay algo para ti…- avisó mientras buscaba la página -Tu belleza exuberante, cuerpo de tigresa, cabellos de color fuego, como el fuego en el que me quemo al mirar tus ojos, que tanta ternura me trasmiten…

-¡Tengo que vomitar!- Ranma salió corriendo de la habitación con una mano cubriendo su boca y la otra en su estómago.

-Es un exagerado…- comentó Akane negando con la cabeza.

-Y dime Akane, ¿Qué te parecieron las palabras de Kuno?- preguntó Nabiki interesadamente, a sabiendas de cuanto podía valer esa información.

-¿Porqué me lo preguntas? Ya sabes lo que opino de las cosas de Kuno- respondió la interpelada mirando a su hermana de reojo.

-De las cosas de Kuno si, pero si lo hubiera escrito el cuñadito estarías suspirando.

Ranma que regresaba a la habitación, se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Nabiki, en un instante estaba oculto tras la puerta semiabierta escuchando atentamente la respuesta de su prometida.

-¡No digas tonterías Nabiki, ese baka sería incapaz de escribir algo como eso!- se defendió Akane, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada en un intento por ocultar el sonrojo.

Nabiki, desde su posición podía ver claramente la distintiva trenza del muchacho asomándose por la puerta, así que luego de esbozar una media sonrisa hizo el comentario desencadenante.

-¿Eso quiere decir que al menos en esto… Kuno es mejor que Ranma?

-No sé si mejor es la palabra, pero definitivamente es algo en lo que Ranma no podría competir- reflexionó Akane inocentemente.

Ambas dirigieron su atención a la puerta luego de escuchar un golpe seguido del sonido de alguien alejándose por el pasillo.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?- preguntó Akane desconcertada.

-Me debes cinco mil yens- comentó Nabiki poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Porqué?

-Ya lo verás- diciendo esto la joven comerciante salió de la habitación dejando a una intrigada Akane dentro.

En tanto, Ranma estaba en el tejado con su aura elevada al máximo.

-¡Tonta marimacho, ¿cómo puede pensar que yo no podría competir contra el idiota de Kuno?! ¡Un Saotome acepta todos los retos y siempre sale victorioso! ¡Yo, el gran Ranma Saotome le demostraré que puedo escribirle las mejores poesías que haya visto en su vida!- exclamó con su ego por los cielos, finalizando con una sonora carcajada.

Luego de que los pájaros huyeran por el ruido y uno de los vecinos le lanzara una piedra para callarlo, bajó a su habitación, tomó papel y lápiz, y se dispuso a escribir.

-No puede ser tan difícil, hasta el idiota de Kuno puede hacerlo- se dijo a si mismo intentando darse ánimos luego de pasar media hora con el lápiz levantado sin lograr escribir ni una letra.

Ánimos que no sirvieron de mucho, y cuando al anochecer Nabiki se asomó a su habitación lo encontró dándose cabezazos contra la mesa.

-Tres mil yens por la solución a tus problemas- comentó recargada en el umbral, con su característica mirada de; "te tengo en mis manos".

-No sé de que hablas, yo no tengo ningún problema- respondió con su voz más casual mientras intentaba cubrir con algo el enorme hoyo con la forma de su cabeza que había en la mesa.

-En ese caso supongo que no necesitarás esto- dedujo dejando en el suelo un libro, ante la atenta mirada de Ranma –Vendré a buscarlo mañana, pero recuerda, si lo abres, lo pagas- diciendo esto se retiró.

Esperó que Nabiki se alejara lo suficiente por el corredor y entonces se acercó sigilosamente al libro. Lo picó un par de veces con el lápiz como si en cualquier momento fuera a saltar y atacarlo. Luego de un par de minutos rondándolo se decidió a leer el título; "_Poesía para principiantes_" leyó.

-¿Cómo es posible que siempre lo sepa todo?- se preguntó mientras tomaba el libro en sus manos. –¡Mph… de todas formas yo no necesito algo como esto!- exclamó orgulloso dispuesto a dejarlo nuevamente en el suelo, entonces su atención regresó a esa hoja aún intacta sobre el mueble que estaba utilizando como escritorio. –Creo que tengo tres mil yens ahorrados…- suspiró resignado abriendo el libro.

La noche cayó sobre Nerima, la cena transcurrió con extraña tranquilidad ya que Genma no tuvo oportunidad de luchar contra Ranma por su comida debido a que el chico engulló sus alimentos en una fracción de segundo y se regresó a encerrarse en su habitación. Una vez allí se sentó frente al libro, el cual estaba abierto en una página en particular que tenía el encabezado; "_Fuentes de inspiración_", y comenzó a leer el contenido.

-Lo más complejo al escribir cualquier tipo de texto es el comienzo, ya que éste determina en gran parte el rumbo que tomará el escrito- detuvo su lectura para observar su hoja aún en blanco -_¿Y me lo dice a mi?_- pensó con una sonrisa resignada y devolvió su atención al libro -. Para que nuestra tarea se simplifique debemos contar con una fuente de inspiración, en general se tratará de una persona, pero también podría ser un objeto- miró por un momento su mochila de de viaje, pero entonces recordó los entrenamiento con su padre, Jusenkyo, los gatos… -Mejor una persona…- murmuró, y continuó leyendo sin necesidad de reconsiderar por un instante quien sería esa persona -. Una vez que contamos con dicha fuente de inspiración que de ahora en más llamaremos "la musa", una de las formas en las que podemos comenzar nuestra poesía es hablando sobre su apariencia, detallando elementos y colores que a nuestro criterio hacen especial a esa musa, seguramente con este consejo las palabras saldrán solas sin mayor esfuerzo de su parte.

Era simplemente perfecto, sólo tenía que hablar sobre algo que le agradara de Akane y listo, la poesía saldría sola. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue su cabello, y al fin después de tanto tiempo acercó el lápiz a la hoja con algo en mente, y tal como lo decía la publicación… las palabras salieron solas.

"_Tu cabello es azul, como el color que toma mi rostro cuando me obligas a comer una de las porquerías tóxicas que cocinas._"

Ni siquiera Ranma Saotome era tan incivilizado para no notar que su poética frase no era más que uno de los acostumbrados insultos de siempre. Así que luego de tirar esa hoja, se dispuso a volver a intentarlo.

-_Esta vez sin insultos_- pensó mirando decidido una nueva hoja en blanco.

En tanto Nabiki en su cuarto, algo fastidiada abría el cuaderno rosa.

"_Hermosa flor de loto que se abre con los rayos de sol obsequiando su inmaculada belleza_…"

-Esto es insano…- bufó, respirando hondo en un intento por darse ánimos para continuar, debía acabar con esa tortura lo antes posible.

Akane miraba interrogante a Kasumi, quién tomaba un té tranquilamente, todos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para acabar la cena rapidamente y retirarse de la sala. Soun y Genma estaban tan concentrados jugando shogi, que no se percataron del cerdito negro con una caja amarrada al lomo, que pasó a su lado absolutamente confundido. En un intento por encontrar la habitación de Akane el animalito acabó, de alguna forma, en el baño dentro de la tina que estaba llena de agua tibia. Al emerger en su forma de hombre, escuchó unos pasos del exterior que se dirigían hacia allí, y él se encontraba de pie, dentro de la bañera y completamente desnudo, así que haciendo gala de su velocidad tomó del canasto una muda de ropa que Ranma había dejado para lavar, y el paquete que aún flotaba en el agua.

-Necesito un buen baño que me despeje de tanta palabrería idiota…- comentó Nabiki entrando al baño, para ese entonces Ryoga había salido por la ventana sin dejar rastros.

Ranma en su habitación miraba el papel con una única línea escrita.

-Tus ojos marrones son como… dos bolitas marrones que… son redondas… y marrones…- leyó con una gran gota de sudor cayendo por su frente –_Talvez si lo intento con su sonrisa…_- pensó sonrojándose súbitamente al recordar el rostro sonriente de su prometida, sin percatarse de la cara de idiota que lucía en esos momentos.

-Aquí debería estar el dojo- dijo para si mismo Ryoga entrando en la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí cerdo desorientado?- preguntó Ranma con molestia, mientras rompía en mil pedazos el papel en sus manos –¡¿Y qué rayos haces con mi ropa?!

En tanto Akane regresaba a su habitación, la charla con Kasumi acerca de los pro y contra de verter el paquete completo de pimienta en la mezcla para hacer una torta de chocolate había resultado muy provechosa, pero ya estaba cansada y aún no acababa su tarea. En el suelo encontró el cuaderno de Ranma con la tarea a medio hacer así que decidió llevársela a su habitación. Al llegar a destino encontró a ambos chicos discutiendo.

-¡Prepárate Saotome, no olvido como me arrojaste agua y me enviaste muy lejos de aquí la última vez!

-¡Ya cállate cerdo idiota y quítate mi camisa!

-¡No me llames cerdo!

-¡No insultes a Ryoga, baka!- exclamó Akane parada detrás de Ranma mientras lo golpeaba con el cuaderno.

-¡Pero el cerdo comenzó!- se defendió el oji-azul.

-Ho…hola Akane jeje…- balbuceaba nerviosamente Ryoga.

-Buenas noches Ryoga, hace mucho que no te veía por aquí- lo saludó Akane dulcemente mientras Ranma se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba el rostro molesto.

-Es que estuve viajando mucho… mira esto es para ti…- dijo extendiéndole el paquete que aún escurría agua.

-Ohh Ryoga es tan dulce de tu parte siempre traerme algún regalo- le agradeció haciendo una reverencia luego de tomar el paquete en sus manos.

-Ohh Ryoga eres tan dulce- se burlaba Ranma con ambas manos en su pecho haciendo el teleteatro.

-¡Deja de remedarme estúpido!

Ryoga estaba a punto de moler a golpes a Ranma por el insulto proferido a la chica de sus sueños, cuando su atención fue distraída por el panda que pasó a su lado, utilizando unos patines de rueditas, y que al llegar al final del pasillo cayó inevitablemente por las escaleras. Corrió hacia él para ayudarle pero de un momento a otro se encontraba fuera de la casa.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¡No puede ser, volví a perderme!- exclamó comenzando a correr con la intención de regresar con su amada, pero en lugar de eso se alejó aún más de la residencia Tendo. Mientras tanto Ranma y Akane continuaban discutiendo.

-¡No entiendo porqué te comportas tan amable con ese cerdo!

-¡Deja de llamarle así, Ryoga es un gran amigo que me trata bien, no como otros!- dijo arrastrando las últimas palabras mientras comenzaba a abrir el regalo de Ryoga.

Un olor fétido inundó la habitación, Ranma se cubrió la nariz y la boca inmediatamente, pero Akane al estar tan cerca de la caja no pudo evitar aspirarlo, por lo que cayó desmayada al instante.

-_¡Estúpido Ryoga, venir con sus estúpidos regalos, como se le ocurre hacerle esto a Akane!_- pensaba Ranma sumamente ofuscado mientras con un movimiento rápido tomaba a Akane en brazos antes de que tocara el suelo para luego llevarla a su habitación. –Creo que ya está mejor- murmuró luego de quedarse unos minutos a un lado de su cama, viéndola respirar con normalidad.

Regresó a su habitación con una máscara anti-gas y luego de despachar muy lejos el paquete lleno de sushi que había expirado hacía un mes, se dispuso a continuar con su tarea. Tomó el libro en sus manos y leyó el siguiente consejo.

"_Si describiendo la apariencia los resultados obtenidos no nos satisfacen, lo intentaremos con el resto de las características de nuestra musa,__ en el caso de una persona podremos hablar de su personalidad y los sentimientos que nos genera, de esta manera no tendremos forma de fallar en nuestra misión de crear una excelente poesía"_

-Hablar de su personalidad…- murmuró por lo bajo -¡Eso es, Akane es muy temperamental y tiene una personalidad explosiva, seguramente así podré lograrlo!- y emocionado comenzó a escribir.

Los primeros rayos de sol le molestaban, así que se giró para continuar durmiendo, pero no contaba con que la superficie que sostenía su cabeza acabaría tan pronto, el golpe sonó a seco.

-Ouch…- se quejó mientras se incorporaba con dificultad luego de haber dormido toda la noche sentado en el suelo con su cabeza sobre la mesa -¿Porqué me quedé dormido aquí?- en ese momento llegaron a su mente vagos recuerdos de la madrugada, imágenes de él luchando desesperadamente contra una hoja de papel por escribir algo en ella –Recuerdo que finalmente lo logré- murmuró mientras buscaba la hoja en cuestión –¡Aquí está!- exclamó y se dispuso a leerla -Eres fuerte como una bola de demolición, tienes la personalidad de un gorila furioso y te mueves como un hipopótamo ebrio. Por donde caminas todos caen rendidos a tus pies ya que si no los desmayas con tu aliento, los derribas con tu mazo…

Un cartel de madera voló desde un lado de la habitación golpeándolo en la cabeza, en el mismo iba escrito; "¿A eso le llamas poesía?". Nabiki en su habitación intentaba acabar con su torturante labor lo antes posible, ignorando los gritos de dolor de un panda que se arrastraba por el pasillo intentando escapar de cierto joven sumamente furioso y avergonzado.

-Todo resplandece a tu alrededor ¡ohh! Angel de amor que has venido a arrancarme de las profundidades de este averno en el que vivo sin tu exquisita compañía- leyó -¿Para esto me levanté temprano?- se preguntó haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para continuar.

Durante el mediodía Akane buscaba a Ranma por el patio de la escuela.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? Salió de la casa antes de que me levantara y en clases siquiera me miraba- decía para si misma mientras caminaba mirando a los lados

Ranma la observaba atentamente escondido en el árbol más alto.

-_No puedo permitir que me vea… no me atrevo a dar la cara sabiendo que no soy capaz de superar a Kuno en una estupidez como esta…_- pensaba, mirando el libro de Nabiki en sus manos –Y aún debo pagarlo…

Nabiki, sentada en el tejado comía su almuerzo mientras acababa de editar uno de los poemas.

-¡Sólo me falta uno!- exclamó emocionada dando vuelta la última página. –Pero este es más largo que los anteriores…

Dispuesta a acabar con ese trabajo de una vez comenzó a analizarlo, pero luego de leer un par de líneas dejó su sándwich por la mitad para tomar el cuaderno con ambas manos mientras por alguna razón su rostro adquiría una tonalidad levemente más rojiza que la acostumbrada.

"_Siempre fría como un témpano de hielo en medio de una tormenta de nieve, intento mostrarme distante a tu costoso afecto… mas sin embargo has logrado atrapar mi pobre y puro corazón con tus redes de dorado desprecio. Te conozco más de lo que alguna vez has imaginado, como el viento conoce el suave césped que mece a su voluntad, creyéndote ajena a mis irresistibles encantos, caminas por los senderos que ese banal metal te señala. Desconoces que soy el dueño del objeto de tu devoción, intentas pasar por alto cuanto puedo ofrecerte… __¡¡Oh reina capitalista!! Que en este mundo tan colmado de amor y sentimientos, crees haber cruzado la barrera que te separa del resto de los mortales, oh niña materialista dime si no es por mi fortuna por la cual suspiras por las noches, si no son mis propiedades con las que sueñas despierta día a día." _

Cerró el cuaderno con la mirada fija en el horizonte, sin saber que decir o hacer, familiarizándose con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado. En tanto Akane continuaba caminando por el patio a paso lento inmersa en sus propios pensamientos

_-¿Seguirá enfadado por lo de la noche?__ Pero no podía permitir que continuara molestando al bueno de Ryoga de esa forma_- pensó con el ceño fruncido, mientras la campana que marcaba la vuelta a clases comenzaba a sonar –Sólo quería agradecerle por llevarme a mi habitación cuando me desmayé- susurró en medio de un suspiro lastimero, mientras regresaba lentamente al salón.

Las clases finalizaron, y Ranma se vio libre de huir hacía algún lugar a continuar la batalla contra su inspiración, pero cuando estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana del tercer piso, una voz lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Escapando cobardemente Saotome?- preguntó Akane mirándolo molesta con sus brazos cruzados.

-¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde!- exclamó Ranma molesto enfrentándola.

-Entonces me acompañarás a casa- sentenció y comenzó a caminar teniendo la certeza de que la seguiría.

A unas cuadras de la preparatoria Akane mantenía una lucha interna entre su orgullo y su corazón.

-_Aunque sea un baka egocéntrico y maleducado debería agradecerle..._

-¿Para que querías que te acompañara?- preguntó Ranma de la nada –¿Te daba miedo caminar sola a la casa? Descuida nadie se metería con una chica violenta y poco atractiva como tú.

Todas las intenciones de agradecerle algo quedaron en el olvido al escucharlo, se paró a mitad de camino mirándolo furiosa.

-¡Eres un idiota Ranma!- le gritó lanzándole su maletín.

-¡Lenta!- le gritó luego de esquivar el proyectil sin ningún esfuerzo –Deberías entrenar tu puntería, así al menos te aceptarían en el circo…- se burlaba sacándole la lengua.

-¡Eres un estúpido!- le gritó para luego comenzar a caminar rápidamente hacia la casa –_¡Baka, baka y mil veces baka, y yo que quería agradecerle! _

-_Creo que se molestó en serio_- pensó Ranma viéndola marcharse con su aura elevada al máximo liberando pequeñas descargas eléctricas, entonces notó que el portafolios de Akane estaba en el suelo a su lado abierto y con todas sus cosas esparcidas por el suelo –¡Rayos, ahora tendré que llevárselo!- murmuró mientras comenzaba a recoger los libros y demás útiles colocándolos dentro del maletín.

Akane iba tan molesta que no se percató de que estaba cruzando la calle con luz roja hasta que una bocina sonó muy fuerte a su lado llamando su atención. Sólo pudo ver un par de focos apuntándole con su intensa luz, a lo que sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos esperando el inevitable impacto. Para cuando Ranma vio la escena el camión se encontraba a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de su prometida. No había tiempo de sacarla del camino, así que hizo lo único que estaba a su alcance… La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, el impacto no se hizo esperar, sintió como sus costillas se destrozaban, y la inercia hacía su trabajo mandándolos a volar muchos metros hacia delante. Cayó sobre ella, aún abrazándola, con mucha dificultad y sintiendo un terrible dolor en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, se incorporó sobre sus brazos para verla, debía saber si estaba bien.

En el momento en que sintió su cuerpo chocando con el asfalto logró comprender lo que sucedía, y a que se debía esa suavidad y calidez que la rodeaba. Abrió sus ojos, y la agradable sensación de protección se convirtió en terror en un instante, al tomar conciencia del cuerpo de su prometido que yacía sobre ella, lo vio levantarse con dificultad y enfocar su cristalina y preocupada mirada en ella.

-R…Ranma…- susurró sin poder detener las lágrimas, nunca lo había visto así, con el rostro desfigurado de dolor.

-Tal vez… no pueda escribirte una estupidez como las de Kuno…- comenzó a decirle con dificultad –Ni te dé regalos caducos como Ryoga…- continuó, sin pensarlo demasiado –Pero jamás dejaré de protegerte…

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron aún más al escuchar las palabras de su prometido, no pudo responder nada y solo se lo quedó viendo mientras con dificultad se levantaba. Sólo cuando él rompió el contacto visual ella se percató de las personas que los rodeaban pidiendo una ambulancia.

-N… no necesito nada…- respondió Ranma mientras caminaba hacia la casa lo más rápido que lograba intentando disimular la mueca de dolor.

Akane se puso de pie viéndolo caminar descompasadamente, mientras intentaba evitar a algunas personas que intentaban convencerlo de esperar la ambulancia. Caminó hasta las mochilas de ambos que continuaban tiradas en la calle, y con ellas se acercó a Ranma.

-¡Les digo que estoy bien, no necesito un doctor!- Ranma continuaba discutiendo mientras intentaba pasar, pero un par de hombres fornidos se lo impedían.

-Descuiden, yo me encargo…- dijo tranquilamente Akane colocándose a un lado de Ranma mientras sacaba algo de la mochila de él.

-Nada de eso, ambos deben atenderse, la ambulancia estará aquí en un momento- les ordenó una señora mirándolos con seriedad.

Akane haciendo caso omiso a esas palabras, abrió la pequeña botellita y vació su contenido sobre la cabeza de Ranma, ante la interrogante mirada de este. Todos los que los rodeaban observaban a Ranma desconcertados, intentando sin éxito comprender como ese fornido chico se había convertido en una pequeña pelirroja, momento que Akane aprovechó para cargarlo en su espalda antes de que él pudiera reclamar y alejarse del lugar lo más rápido posible.

-Bájame Akane, te golpeaste muy fuerte contra el suelo, debe dolerte…- le dijo con una voz muy suave, tal vez en otro momento le habría gritado o insultado para que lo bajara, pero por alguna razón esta vez sentía que estaba en deuda con ella. El verla al borde de la muerte lo había afectado demasiado, ¿Qué habría sucedido si la perdía para siempre y las últimas palabras que le había dicho eran sólo insultos?

-Ranma…- la escuchó llamarlo, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones –Tú no necesitas escribirme o regalarme nada para agradarme…- hizo una pausa y tomó aire intentando darse valor para continuar –Tú me agradas sin necesidad de eso… me agradas mucho… demasiado…- finalizó casi en un susurró con sus mejillas ardiendo.

-Tú… también me agradas… mucho… más que nadie- confesó él, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

No pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, eso era lo más parecido a una declaración que había recibido en su vida, sin embargo había algo que aún se revolvía en su pecho y no le permitía disfrutar el momento.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto!- exclamó dejando desconcertado al chico en cuerpo de mujer que llevaba en su espalda –Por favor no vuelvas a lastimarte… si algo te sucediera yo…- el nudo en la garganta no le permitió continuar, mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían de su rostro.

Estaba preocupada, preocupada por él, llorando por él, mientras caminaba llevándolo a cuestas luego de haber tenido un accidente que en cierta forma él provocó con sus tontos insultos, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarla. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dejó llevar, la rodeó con sus brazos y acercó su rostro al de ella hasta que sus mejillas se rozaron.

-Perdóname pero… volvería a saltar frente a ese camión, haría lo que fuera para cuidarte- le susurró al oído provocando un agradable escalofrío en ella.

El atardecer caía sobre Nerima, y detrás del edificio de la secundaria Furinkan una importante reunión estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo.

-Tendo Nabiki, imagino que has citado aquí al gran Tatewaki Kuno de diecisiete años de edad, para concluir nuestro negocio- comentó Kuno mirando seriamente a la chica frente a él.

-Así es Kuno, concluí mi trabajo- informó entregándole el cuaderno –. Está todo editado, me debes ciento veinte mil yens.

-¿Ciento veinte mil?- preguntó aterrorizado mientras pasaba las hojas del cuaderno en un intento por encontrar un error.

-Te lo dejaré en la mitad si cumples con un par de condiciones

-¿Qué condiciones?- preguntó inmediatamente, una rebaja del cincuenta por ciento con Nabiki era cosa de una vez en la vida-

-Primero; no mencionarás en ningún momento que yo tuve algo que ver en esa cosa- ordenó señalando el cuaderno en manos de Kuno –, y segundo…- continuó –Arranqué la última hoja, deberás jurar por tu honor que jamás publicarás esa poesía ni ninguna parecida

Kuno la miró con una media sonrisa, sabía que la chica Tendo sabría descifrar el mensaje, y que toda esa farsa del libro de poesía cumpliría el objetivo de llegar a su aparentemente inaccesible corazón. Para cuando Nabiki regresó a la casa, Kasumi estaba sirviendo la cena, la cual transcurrió con tranquilidad, pero dos personas brillaban por su ausencia.

-¿Dónde están Ranma y Akane?- preguntó Nabiki extrañada.

-Estan en la habitación de Ranma, les llevé la comida allí- respondió Kasumi amablemente provocando que los padres comenzaran con sus festejos y planes de boda.

-Entiendo- respondió desinteresadamente, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, que los pseudos acercamientos de los chicos.

En la habitación de Ranma…

-Di ahh…- pedía Akane sosteniendo un par de palillos con algo de arroz.

-¡Puedo comer solo!- exclamó intentando esquivar lospalillos que se acercaban con brutalidad a su boca –A pesar de esta cosa que me pusieron… no te perdonaré que me hayas llevado con el doctor Tofú- le dijo mirándola con molestia, mientras palpaba el enorme yeso que cubría todo su torso y limitaba su movilidad demasiado.

-Me tiene sin cuidado si me perdonas o no… ahora lo único importante es…- comenzó a decirle con un brillo extraño en su mirada el cual erizó la piel de su prometido -¡que estás bajo mi poder!- exclamó divertida mientras se lanzaba sobre él a hacerle cosquillas -¡¿Así que un hipopótamo ebrio?! Tío Genma me lo contó todo- explicó, mientras continuaba su labor ignorando las súplicas y gritos del dolorido chico.

Al terminar de cenar Nabiki subió a su habitación, luego de cerrar su puerta sacó un pequeño cofre de debajo de su cama, el cuál abrió utilizando una llavecita que guardaba en su sostén, de ese cofre extrajo una llave mediana con la cual abrió una puerta secreta al fondo de su armario. Con una pequeña caja fuerte que encontró allí se sentó en su cama y luego de marcar la clave de ocho dígitos en el teclado numérico de esta la abrió, allí guardó los sesenta mil yens, pero antes de volver a cerrarla tomó la hoja que arrancó del cuaderno de Kuno.

-Idiota… hacerme pasar tanto trabajo sólo para entregarme su poema…- dijo en voz baja esbozando una leve sonrisa, mientras miraba con ternura las letras sobre ese papel.

**FIN.**

Hola a todos…

Si ya lo sé… que hago escribiendo un Oneshot y no continúo el Vendedor de Sardinas… pues… hace tiempo que quería escribirlo y bueno aquí lo tienen.

Antes que nada agradezco a Danny que fue mi editora en esta ocasión… gracias amiga ^.^

Bueno no tengo mucho que decir esta vez, sólo que hace mucho quería escribir algo sobre las poesías de Kuno, y si bien no quedó como lo planeé en un principio, aquí lo tienen.

Antes de despedirme voy a hacer un poco de publicidad, Con mi amiga Marilole estamos escribiendo en co-autoría un fic titulado "Noticias", bajo el pseudónimo de "Pesadilla-de-un-Saotome" así que si gustan pueden pasarse a leerlo.

Desde ya agradezco a todos los que se hayan tomado tiempo en leer este fic, y si me dejan reviews ya saben lo feliz que me pongo. Hasta pronto.

Saludos.

Trekumy.


End file.
